One Piece : Adventures in New World
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Luffy is back in the pirating world after the two years! With upgraded strength, they will face their enemies without too much pain. And a new antagonist aside Teach aka Blackbeard is waiting. And many more mysteries to be unfold. What'll happen in this New World ocean? Everything's possible here. NoPairings. No AU. ch2- Sano? You think that's an OC? Read to find out.
1. Cold Killer

*drum beat* Luffy, who was sitting on the Sunny-Go's head glanced towards the camera.

*drum beat* Zoro and Sanji, who were fighting glanced at the camera, Nami who was about to hit them also glanced to the camera.

*drum beat* Usopp and Chopper who were smiling at Franky glanced towards the camera along with Franky.

*drum beat* Robin and Brook who were enjoying their tea glanced towards the camera.

*sekai de ichiban ohime sama* The camera zoomed to the sun which it's ray was beautiful.

*sou iu atsukai* The camera zoomed towards each of the crew's faces from Luffy to Brook in sequence they joined the crew.

*kokoro e te* Luffy grinning with his eyes shadowed by his hat.

The camera zooms out displaying the whole crew on the Sunny-Go.

*yo ne* The New World crew meets up on Sunny-Go.

*instrumental* The One Piece logo is washed by the sea water and becomes very shiny after that. Flashes of themarineford arc; scene of Luffy falling from the sky along with Ivankov, Jinbe, Crocodile and others, Luffy punching Garp in hesitation and finally screenshots of Whitebeard and Ace's death.

*sono ichi itsumo to chigau* Zoro and Sanji discussing about something unimportant while Usopp and Chopper were helping Nami bringing her shopping bags on a crowded street.

*kamigata ni kigatsuku koto* Robin reading Poneglyphs while Brook was playing his violin on the top of the stone.

*sono ni* Franky looking at the camera with his glasses on and his opera style hair as he noticed that he was being watched.

*chanto kutsu* Luffy licking an ice-cream while walking past a bar.

*made miiru koto iine* Smoker and Tashigi who were in the bar noticed him and grabbed their weapons.

*sono san* As Luffy was about to finish his ice-cream normally, the two marines stand in his way.

*watashino hitokoto ni wa* Luffy blinked before turning back and ran making the two looking back before chasing him.

*mitsu no koto made renji tsuru koto* The two saw a giant T-Rex and fell into a shock before running beside Luffy.

*wakattara* The three past Zoro and his group making Usopp and Chopper taking the lead while the others follow the lead.

*migi te ga orosu nano o nantoka shise* Robin and Brook whom had just arrived at the Sunny-go noticed Luffy and the others were running away.

*betsumi* All of them who were running went to their ships to escape trouble.

*wagamama nante itte nain dakara* As they reached their ships, Smoker and Luffy turned to fight the dinosaur which seemed to be something not what they've seen earlier.

*kimini kokoro kara omotte* The dinosaur then changes into a grinning person in white suit with a white cane with a diamond on top of the cane.

*hoshiino kawaiite* Darkness surrounds the scene and the two opposite teams covered their face with their arms.

*sekai de* Smoker and Luffy fighting mud creatures in a forest together.

*ichiban ohime sama* Zoro and Tashigi running together along with some of the G-5 marines from a breed of flying slimy creatures.

*kiga tsuite ne ne* Usopp and Chopper along with the rest of the G-5 marines running in fear from a group of cyborg-zombies.

*mata seru nante rongai* Sanji carrying Nami who was passed out bridal style and runing towards a lake.

*yo watashi o* Brook and Franky fighting some cyborg-zombies near the lake where Sanji was heading to.

*dare dato omotteru no* Robin hiding behind a tree and the earlier person who was in white suit was searching for her with a wicked smile.

*mou nandaka* As Tashigi and Zoro was about to be attacked by one of the flying slimy creatures, a person in black cloak came to their rescue by using a black-painted pole to hold the attack.

*amai mono ga tabetai* As Robin was about to be hit with the cane owned by the person-in-white-suit, a red-haired girl in a black cloak holds the hit with a golden katana with red shine.

*ima sugu ni yo* The camera zoomed into the girl's cold eyes and the scene changes.

*instrumental* The dark scene starts to unfold light. A person in black cloack wearing a top hat can be seen watching the fight in the colliseum from a seat.

*ichigo no notta shootekeeki* A scene where Aokiji and Akainu were dueling at Punk Hazard.

*kodowari tamago no torokeru no purrin* A scene where Garp is talking with Sengoku and Tsuru about something that seemed to be serious.

*minna minna gaman shimasu* A scene where the whole Shichibukai members were meeting in a room, revealing someone new, probably, who seemed far younger than any other members.

*wagamama nako dato omowa naide * Another scene where Dragon and Roger talking, with Rogue and another woman who looks alike her only with shorter hair.

*watashi datte yareba dekiru no* A muscular man stretching while a girl in a black cloak sat calmly beside him. He then looked at his arms and noticed something.

*ato de koukai suru wayo* A scene where Law and Kid meets up and stared at each other before being disturbed by the man-in-white-suit.

*touzen desu watashiwa* A scene where Tashigi meets Kuina in her dream and suddenly awaken with her eyes shot open.

*sekai de ichiban ohime sama* Shanks and Whitebeard clash on Moby Dick and causes the sky to split into two.

*chanto mitete yone* Ace and Blackbeard clash drawing out a dark phenomena around them.

*dokoka ni icchau yo* Scene changes to Luffy who was standing in the depths of the blue sea.

*fuini dakishimi rareta kyuuni sonna e* A young Luffy, young Ace, young Sabo confronting another person who wears a black cloak.

*hikareru abunai yo* Luffy confronting a red-haired girl and a white-haired girl. The three stared each other.

*sou itte soppo muku kimi* Luffy reaching his right hand out to the girls. Then, light dissolves the scene.

*kocchi noga abunai wayo* The crew is now together again on the deck folding their hands and watching the camera.

*OH* A picture of a short girl with a her front hair tied as a bun, grinning.

*hey baby* Luffy readjusting his hat and smiles while the camera zooms out and shows the whole crew and all of the One Piece characters as background.

*AHHHHH* Logo of One Piece is shown and the colour spreads to dissolve the scene.

* * *

**It has been two years since the death of Portgas D. Ace. The Straw Hat pirates whom were separated two years ago is now back together with developed knowledge and strength and focus.**

**Monkey D. Luffy has also seemed to be no longer sad for the death of his brother. He is currently enjoying adventures with his nakama.**

**The crew had successfully stepped into the New World and made an alliance with the new member of Shichibukai, also known as the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. **

**Even though everything seems to be going as well as they've been through like before, something more thrilling and tragic would encounter them in the New World.**

**With Shanks waiting Luffy and his crew at the end of the New World, will Luffy reach there and accomplish his dreams?**

**Follow the adventures of a teen boy in chasing his dream of becoming the Pirate King!**

* * *

*bwoohh*

Inside the galley...

"Sanji... "

-no response-

"Sanji... "

The called person popped a vein on his forehead.

He turned to see the three childish young men pouting and making puppy eyes.

He twitched at them before sighing and served the starving boys a plate of combo cheese layered spaghetti. The three then felt happy with a bright smile plastered on their face.

"Thank you, Sanji!"

"My pleasure," the cook replied before going back to cook something big.

"Geez, Luffy. I thought your appetite would decrease at least from 99.8% to 99%," complained an orange-haired girl with her mouth twirled.

Luffy continued on putting food into his mouth.

Robin chuckled as usual.

"What book is that, Robin-san?" asked a skeleton whom had stopped playing his violin in order to take a break.

He sipped his cup of tea before staring at the smiling archaeologist back.

The three boys whom had finished their food turned to see Robin's book.

"This is the book about the next island we're going to land. The new place for archaeologists around the world to gather after the destruction of Ohara. This book describes about the legends on the island and around the world," she explained while gripping the book.

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy had their eyes shine in amusement.

"Woooahhh... ," they mused.

Nami then lifted her eyes from the newspaper to motion Robin to continue on. The other woman nodded in reply.

"When the only true light which brings one to the correct path falls, then the whole world would fall into lights that'll lead them to the depths of darkness. This phrase is still not yet defined its meanings. Some says only the old people from the Will of D. knows what it means," Robin said while reading the phrase in the book. After a few moments, everyone in the galley turned to Luffy.

Nami lowered her newspaper to see him. Meanwhile, Sanji turned his back to face the unusually silent captain. Well at least, Luffy could have suggested his grandpa's name. Brook raised an eyebrow even though it's hard to see him actually raising in confusion. Chopper and Usopp stared at their leader before calling him, "L-Luffy?"

Luffy had his eyes shadowed under his hat.

Under the shadows, his eyes were showing his shocked expression. He was kind of distracted by the phrase. He remembered something from his past.

Before the others could ask what was wrong with him, a certain cyborg and a certain swordsman came rushing into the galley.

"Nami! The island ahead of us is glowing!" the two shrieked with a hint of fear written on their face.

*kaching*

"An island that glows~!? COOL!" the young captain shrieked as if nothing had happened. Nami twitched an eyebrow in annoyance -while the others just sweatdropped- before sighing and ran outside. Everyone is now outside, witnessing the unusual phenomena in front of them.

Chopper and Usopp were shaking and hugging each other while Brook was joining them.

"I hate creepy and scary stuffs," the skeleton muttered. "Me neither!" the two shrieked too.

"Well... What is the name of that island, Robin, Nami? I think I've heard about a glowing island somewhere," the long-nosed man asked, releasing his hug from Chopper and Brook. Nami was smiling happily while gripping a notebook in her right hand.

_"The island that is not yet written nor drawn on the map,"_ the navigator whispered.

Robin smiled also. She seemed to be very thrilled of this island.

'_The only island whom had been supporting that kingdom secretly,_' she thought.

Usopp blinked at the two women before looking back at the island in wonder.

"Malca Island," the two woman uttered at the same time.

Suddenly Usopp's eyes widen. "Malca Island, the island of mysteries," he muttered that everyone could scarcely hear him.

The island continues to glow as the ship comes closer to it. The crew could scarcely watch what was goin on on the island as the light was too shiny for their eyes.

"Nami! Are we going to dock or not? Anything?" Franky shouted, unsure of what to do. His metal hands were already on the steer waiting for Nami's orders.

"Everyone! Get your winter clothing! The island we're heading off is snowing! And Franky! Just keep on steering Sunny-Go to that island!" Nami stated firmly.

"AYE!"

x.x.x

"Catch her!"

"Don't let her go!"

The black suited marines were chasing a girl carrying a white sack in the forest.

"Like you can catch me," the girl whispered in between her pants with her tongue sticking out without even looking behind her. She then smirked before disappearing in the wind, leaving the double-agent marines.

Serves them right for betraying the World Government. The so-called marines sighed in frustration. Now, they'll have to face their real boss about this.

"That sack of gold shouldn't have fallen into that Cold Killer's hands! How were we so careless! Damnit!"

"I heard that her bounty is worth more than 100, 000, 000 berries! Even if we get to capture her, she might just defeat us in a swift!"

"Is that so?"

"She's gonna get it when we found her!"

"Enough the talk! Now, what should we say to boss?"

The men then went into a complete silence.

x.x.x

The girl looked around after catching her breath near a tree. She walked to the beach, straight towards a medium sized house.

She removed her hood, revealing her chin-length white shiny hair. She made sure that no one had followed her back home. She dragged the sack into the wooden house.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back."

...

"Did you went thieving again?"

"I stole from the double-agent marines. Don't wor-"

"I'd rather see you pirating than thieving and robbing."

"Aren't pirates should be thieving and robbing and maybe, worse?"

The black-haired man laying on the floor in his futon gave out a tired sigh as the girl took out a few blocks of gold from the sack. She kept it into the hole beside the place where her brother was laying.

After finished keeping the golds, she stood up and sat with crossed legs beside the man.

"How are you? Are you getting fine?" the girl asked with a warm smile while placing her palm onto his forehead.

"Kyla... This old brother of yours doesn't need any care. Go and sail to the seas and become a pirate and chase your dreams," the elder uttered with a firm voice.

"Rayne! I would never EVER leave you! I'll take care of you until my last breath! We've talked about this before!" Kyla raised her voice and her cute warm smile had faded from her face. She then covered her mouth and frowned guiltily.

Rayne, the raven haired man sighed and shook his head.

Kyla's eyes immediately turns back to her caring and soft eyes. She bit her lips hard and smiled so warm to ease her brother's guts.

"I'll buy some food from Nookie then we'll eat together!" she uttered with a thrilled expression. Her brother chuckled with a charming smile. As the door of the house closed, he sighed frustratedly.

"Serene... ," he muttered.

x.x.x

"Woah~! This island really does glow~!" shrieked the young captain in delight.

Nami puts her hands on her waist and smiled excitedly.

"Actually, the trees here are the ones that are glowing," Nami explained with her equipment prepared.

Usopp sweatdropped at her. "Just where are you planning to go?"

"I bet these women are gonna ditch us," Zoro uttered while looking somewhere else before yawning. Franky grinned his goofy grin, probably agreeing with the swordsman.

Robin smiled calmly before raising an eyebrow as she noticed that there weren't so many people in this town. "I thought that this place should be crowded," Franky asked, flicking his sunglasses above his forehead.

"After Whitebeard's death, many of the island around this world became unsafe. I heard that the archaeologists are afraid to go here as the second main marine base is newly built- just two hours from here~" the woman explained clearly.

"LIKE SERIOUSLY!? THAT NEAR!?" Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook shrieked out of fear. The other crew members wore their poker face.

Everyone then turned to the chuckling captain.

"Shishishi! I have this feeling that we're gonna get a new nakama~!" he exclaimed to himself before walking straight into the town. Everyone watched him before realizing that they need to go with that dumbass too.

Zoro smirked silently knowing exactly what his captain had meant. His eye hinted blood lust.

Actions are awaiting.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean by new nakama?" Usopp asked with his confused face. Nami frowned at her captain. Chopper watched the young captain in admirance.

Robin covered her mouth to chuckle. Franky blinked wondering what exactly did the captain meant.

"Yohoyohoyohohohoho... I think I get it," Brook chuckled before tailing behind his second captain.

Sanji eyed the captain suspiciously. Everyone else had the same feeling as the cook, excluding the archaeologist and the swordsmen.

* * *

As the crew entered a bar which seemed quite un... How to word this? The bar was quite empty. When the crew entered the bar, the person who was reading newspapers got up and left.

Nami looked around suspiciously.

The crew sat everywhere but not too far from each other. Luffy sitting beside the white-haired girl, whom was facing the bartender, Nami sitting beside Sanji, almost near to the counter, Zoro laying on the tablespot near the counter with Robin across him, stalking him, Franky and Brook sitting together along with Usopp and Chopper. They all sat quite close to the counter.

"Drinks? Food?" the bartender with a black scarf covering her waist-length purple hair asked with a warm welcoming smile.

"Miss, may I see your panties?" the skeleton asked politely and politely being kicked away by the bartender on his hea-urr, skull.

"Tea, please," the musician muttered.

Luffy snickered along with his grin.

"Meat please!" he ordered politely. A sword raised from a seat and there goes the voice, "Sake, onigiri."

Robin raised her hand, "A cup of milk-brewed coffee, please."

"Cotton candy and orange juice!" shrieked a cute voice whom had his tongue hanging. Usopp also raised his hand and shrieked, "Orange juice and..." As the Straw Hat pirates told the bartender their orders, the girl put on her hood and glanced at the person beside her.

_'So this is Luffy,' _she thought. She glared and puffed her mouth at the bottle of sake in front of her.

"How's your brother, Rayne, Kyla?" the bartender asked while preparing the orders.

Nami turned from her conversation with Sanji to take a look at the hooded girl.

"I don't know," Kyla, replied. Luffy peeked in front of her which a bit freaking her out.

"Hey! Your brother's sick or something? My doctor can help ya!"

"Luffy... ," his crew grunted while glaring at him.

Kyla scratched her not itchy head before pushing his face away rudely.

"Yo, 19 years old kid. Don't mind into other's business. And it's not an option," she orderred with her friendly smile.

Yep, she's joking.

"She's joking, don't mind her, Captain Luffy," Nookie, the bartender uttered with some cold sweats.

Everyone blinked at the hooded girl.

"How do you know that I'm 19?" Luffy blinked curiously at her. Brook stared at the two. Zoro was smiling wickedly as he could sense an adventure awaits them along with a nakama.

Kyla smirked at him.

"Your friend told me," she replied making him being puzzled.

"F-friend?"

The Straw Hat Pirates paid their attention at the two's conversation.

"Which one?" Luffy's heart starts to beat faster.

"You know... The one that's cute... But looks like a guy... ," Luffy blinked at her surprised.

"_Her?_" everyone startled at that voice tone. The tone that sounded so different and rare to be heard by them. It was filled with emotions that misses something that was for so long away from him.

Like how he'd pronounce the name Shanks when he meets someone who knows that red-haired man.

"Yeah... And don't drag me into your dramatic emotions, kid. Nookie! I'm off! Thanks for the food!" as the girl was about to leave the whole crew in a maze, a troop of soldiers wearing some weird gas filtering suit surrounding the entire bar.

"Shit. The shitty marines here already? We haven't done a thing!" Sanji glared at the troop before standing up and lighted a new cigar. Franky quickly drank his cola before standing up.

The crew one by one stood up and faced the mysterious troop.

"Col D. Kyla?" one of them marched to the front.

"Me?" the girl known as Kyla replied.

"You are suspected of taking care of an injured Revolutionary in your house. You are also suspected as the Cold Killer. Straight to the point, you are arrested," he gave a sign to his troop to prepare themselves to shoot the girl of she ever tries to make a single move.

"Why only me? There are pirates in here too," the said pirates startled at the reckless statement before staring at her with their priceless face.

"What?" she asked with her goofy smile.

"All of you shall be taken to Malca Kingdom's Great Prison. You only have the rights to shut up. And Nookie, you are dismissed," Kyla raised an eyebrow as she heard the name Nookie being mentioned.

The hell? Nookie's dismissed?

"Does this mean, you were their spy?" Kyla asked with her eyes shadowed under her hair.

"Always serving for the royalty is me, Kyla. That's why you should have left your brother to die and handed his body to me," the bartender walked out of the bar while putting on her black leather coat.

"You bitch," she hissed, instantly her cheerful eyes were exchanged into the one filled with murderous desires.

"Bye," Nookie went off disappearing into the woods. She stared expressionlessly into the thin air.

"Shoot 'em!" the leader of the troop commanded as the pirate crew and the so-called Cold Killer didn't show any movements towards the orders given earlier.

"Shoot your own shitty ass if you dare," the trio monster didn't get to do anything as the girl made a ballet twist and floating water was around them.

"She's got some guts," Franky whispered to the long-nosed 'warrior'. Sanji heard this too before nodding with Usopp.

"A devil fruit user?" Robin wondered, staring at the girl, feeling amused.

"Mizu Ryuu," in an instant the whole troop were sent flying backwards by the air pressure and it didn't seem that they were going to get up soon.

"Follow me," Kyla motioned the confused crew to follow her into the woods.

"Wait! What is up around here, actually?" Nami shrieked at the girl.

"Don't shout in here or you'll blow up my secret passage to my house! Wow, I'm louder than you were," the whole crew sweatdropped while running as the girl cackled like a maniac.

"I think she's some kinda the kind version of Doflamingo," Usopp whispered to everyone, receiving a nod in agreement.

She then stopped in all of a sudden right in front of a huge tree trunk.

"Through the tree trunk?" Franky asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone blinked at her. Zoro, in the other hand was looking around them. '_She seems to be as crazy as Luffy, running and cackling like a maniac_,' his mind whispered to him. He shuddered as he imagined if that girl joined them.

"Nope. We've arrived, to my parents' lab," she replied. Everyone eyed her suspiciously. She might also be a spy. That's what in their head was.

"Woah! You're so cool! Mind joining my crew!?" Kyla sweatdropped before continuing her steps towards the wooden house in front of them all. She chuckled for a mysterious reason.

"Thanks for the offer. It would be great but... I won't leave my brother alone."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty~! This is the new story! The story following the adventures of Luffy! :D**

**By the way, for ya all information, Kyla is obviously not a self-insertion of me as if I were to behave like her, I would've been smacked by Yu-chan long time ago. XD**

**Everyone! Get ready! In this fic, there won't be any pairings but there'll be a bit of fluffiness~! yaoi, yuri, and more.**

**Also, to all , good luck in fasting and Happy Hari Raya Aidilfitri~!**

**;D!**

**Before I forgot, I would want to recommend you all to read TheVictor's story! It's entitled Only Once. You should really read it! It is fucking awesome!**

**Plus, the story updates kinda three times a week. And yeah. You should really read it. It is the first fic about time travelling that has gone so far and won't stop until it has finished! **

**Also, two stories from Blueh! They are awesome too! READ THEM and REVIEW~!**

**There's a lot more to recommend, but I'm to lazy to type them in. So, why not check out my profile or my latest chapter of that crime fic, 12? I've typed the list of awesome authors in there~! :D**

**See ya~! ^^**


	2. Rayne the Revolutionist

_*drum beat* Luffy, who was sitting on the Sunny-Go's head glanced towards the camera._

_*drum beat* Zoro and Sanji, who were fighting glanced at the camera, Nami who was about to hit them also glanced to the camera._

_*drum beat* Usopp and Chopper who were smiling at Franky glanced towards the camera along with Franky._

_*drum beat* Robin and Brook who were enjoying their tea glanced towards the camera._

_*sekai de ichiban ohime sama* The camera zoomed to the sun which it's ray was beautiful._

_*sou iu atsukai* The camera zoomed towards each of the crew's faces from Luffy to Brook in sequence they joined the crew._

_*kokoro e te* Luffy grinning with his eyes shadowed by his hat._

_The camera zooms out displaying the whole crew on the Sunny-Go._

_*yo ne* The New World crew meets up on Sunny-Go._

_*instrumental* The One Piece logo is washed by the sea water and becomes very shiny after that. Flashes of themarineford arc; scene of Luffy falling from the sky along with Ivankov, Jinbe, Crocodile and others, Luffy punching Garp in hesitation and finally screenshots of Whitebeard and Ace's death._

_*sono ichi itsumo to chigau* Zoro and Sanji discussing about something unimportant while Usopp and Chopper were helping Nami bringing her shopping bags on a crowded street._

_*kamigata ni kigatsuku koto* Robin reading Poneglyphs while Brook was playing his violin on the top of the stone._

_*sono ni* Franky looking at the camera with his glasses on and his opera style hair as he noticed that he was being watched._

_*chanto kutsu* Luffy licking an ice-cream while walking past a bar._

_*made miiru koto iine* Smoker and Tashigi who were in the bar noticed him and grabbed their weapons._

_*sono san* As Luffy was about to finish his ice-cream normally, the two marines stand in his way._

_*watashino hitokoto ni wa* Luffy blinked before turning back and ran making the two looking back before chasing him._

_*mitsu no koto made renji tsuru koto* The two saw a giant T-Rex and fell into a shock before running beside Luffy._

_*wakattara* The three past Zoro and his group making Usopp and Chopper taking the lead while the others follow the lead._

_*migi te ga orosu nano o nantoka shise* Robin and Brook whom had just arrived at the Sunny-go noticed Luffy and the others were running away._

_*betsumi* All of them who were running went to their ships to escape trouble._

_*wagamama nante itte nain dakara* As they reached their ships, Smoker and Luffy turned to fight the dinosaur which seemed to be something not what they've seen earlier._

_*kimini kokoro kara omotte* The dinosaur then changes into a grinning person in white suit with a white cane with a diamond on top of the cane._

_*hoshiino kawaiite* Darkness surrounds the scene and the two opposite teams covered their face with their arms._

_*sekai de* Smoker and Luffy fighting mud creatures in a forest together._

_*ichiban ohime sama* Zoro and Tashigi running together along with some of the G-5 marines from a breed of flying slimy creatures._

_*kiga tsuite ne ne* Usopp and Chopper along with the rest of the G-5 marines running in fear from a group of cyborg-zombies._

_*mata seru nante rongai* Sanji carrying Nami who was passed out bridal style and runing towards a lake._

_*yo watashi o* Brook and Franky fighting some cyborg-zombies near the lake where Sanji was heading to._

_*dare dato omotteru no* Robin hiding behind a tree and the earlier person who was in white suit was searching for her with a wicked smile._

_*mou nandaka* As Tashigi and Zoro was about to be attacked by one of the flying slimy creatures, a person in black cloak came to their rescue by using a black-painted pole to hold the attack._

_*amai mono ga tabetai* As Robin was about to be hit with the cane owned by the person-in-white-suit, a red-haired girl in a black cloak holds the hit with a golden katana with red shine._

_*ima sugu ni yo* The camera zoomed into the girl's cold eyes and the scene changes._

_*instrumental* The dark scene starts to unfold light. A person in black cloack wearing a top hat can be seen watching the fight in the colliseum from a seat._

_*ichigo no notta shootekeeki* A scene where Aokiji and Akainu were dueling at Punk Hazard._

_*kodowari tamago no torokeru no purrin* A scene where Garp is talking with Sengoku and Tsuru about something that seemed to be serious._

_*minna minna gaman shimasu* A scene where the whole Shichibukai members were meeting in a room, revealing someone new, probably, who seemed far younger than any other members._

_*wagamama nako dato omowa naide * Another scene where Dragon and Roger talking, with Rogue and another woman who looks alike her only with shorter hair._

_*watashi datte yareba dekiru no* A muscular man stretching while a girl in a black cloak sat calmly beside him. He then looked at his arms and noticed something._

_*ato de koukai suru wayo* A scene where Law and Kid meets up and stared at each other before being disturbed by the man-in-white-suit._

_*touzen desu watashiwa* A scene where Tashigi meets Kuina in her dream and suddenly awaken with her eyes shot open._

_*sekai de ichiban ohime sama* Shanks and Whitebeard clash on Moby Dick and causes the sky to split into two._

_*chanto mitete yone* Ace and Blackbeard clash drawing out a dark phenomena around them._

_*dokoka ni icchau yo* Scene changes to Luffy who was standing in the depths of the blue sea._

_*fuini dakishimi rareta kyuuni sonna e* A young Luffy, young Ace, young Sabo confronting another person who wears a black cloak._

_*hikareru abunai yo* Luffy confronting a red-haired girl and a white-haired girl. The three stared each other._

_*sou itte soppo muku kimi* Luffy reaching his right hand out to the girls. Then, light dissolves the scene._

_*kocchi noga abunai wayo* The crew is now together again on the deck folding their hands and watching the camera._

_*OH* A picture of a short girl with a her front hair tied as a bun, grinning._

_*hey baby* Luffy readjusting his hat and smiles while the camera zooms out and shows the whole crew and all of the One Piece characters as background._

_*AHHHHH* Logo of One Piece is shown and the colour spreads to dissolve the scene._

* * *

**It has been two years since the death of Portgas D. Ace. The Straw Hat pirates whom were separated two years ago is now back together with developed knowledge and strength and focus.**

**Monkey D. Luffy has also seemed to be no longer sad for the death of his brother. He is currently enjoying adventures with his nakama.**

**The crew had successfully stepped into the New World and made an alliance with the new member of Shichibukai, also known as the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. **

**Even though everything seems to be going as well as they've been through like before, something more thrilling and tragic would encounter them in the New World.**

**With Shanks waiting Luffy and his crew at the end of the New World, will Luffy reach there and accomplish his dreams?**

**Follow the adventures of a teen boy in chasing his dream of becoming the Pirate King!**

* * *

**-z-**

**In the last chapter, the crew had docked onto an island called Malca Island. The crew was suddenly encountered with problems. They were helped by the cheerful Kyla known as Cold Killer. The crew are confused by her sudden offer of help. Other than that, the whole crew are suspicious of her now.**

**-z-**

* * *

"Why are you bringing us to your parents' lab?" Nami asked in a wary tone. Everyone had grabbed their weapons in case this girl was planning to trap them all.

The girl continued on removing some of the huge rocks which were hiding a secret passage, probably. Luffy grinned his mischivous smile before deciding to help the girl.

"I need to do something in there. You guys can follow me into the lab. Besides I trust you guys," Kyla uttered clear enough for them to hear.

"But do you guys trust me?" she asked in a whining tone as she and Luffy had finished removing the rocks.

Sanji, immediately dances his wavy dance seeing the cute pout from the girl.

"For sure~! 115% my dear!"

The girl sweatdrops.

As the girl jumps into the big hole, Luffy jumps, too, earning groans from his crew members. Then, they all decided to follow that mysterious girl.

"Luffy trusts her, so.. We should be too. Since when has he ever made the wrong decision?" Zoro told to the others before sliding through the hole passage.

Franky shrugged as Robin nodded in agreement.

Soon they were all in a place full of test tubes, chemicals in beakers and more.

"This is a complete laboratory!" Chopper exclaimed, totally excited of the newly discovered place.

"But wait, didn't she said that she needed to do something here? What if she's mixing some chemicals that produces sleeping gas? And, w-where's Luffy?" Usopp pointed out a few things that told their instincts to be wary on the girl.

Nami looked around her, so as the others.

Suddenly, a laughing fit could be heard from their left.

The crew rushed to the place seeing Luffy laughing while holding his stomach. He also rolled on the floor.

Kyla looked unpleased. The whole crew sweatdropped at the two.

_'Ds... ,'_ the all thought.

"By the way, Kyla-san. I'm Brook. May I see your panties?" eventhough the crew are going to act on any harm the girl would do to the crew, but this one's excceptional.

"Ow," the skeleton groaned.

Chopper puts down his bag and started treating Brook's big bump.

"Thank you, Chopper-san," he thanked the cute doctor.

"One day, your passion for panties will be the cause of your death," Franky uttered while swatdropping.

Kyla shook her head in disbelief. She then sighed before collapsing onto the ground.

"Eh? Kyla? You okay?"

"Guess that poison had spread. Gosh I was playing around too much," she growled to herself before fetching a knife in the drawer near the table she was leaning on.

"Yes you are," Nami and Usopp replied recklessly.

"You were poisoned?" Chopper asked with his caring voice.

The girl nodded before cutting her right upper wrist. Everyone widened their eyes in great shock.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Chopper yelped. Kyla breathed in a bit slow.

"I'm trying to get rid of the poison," she uttered. Everyone hummed questioning her reply.

Kyla then circled her left hand on her bleeding right hand. Then, many blood came out of the wound and floats around her left hand. She then laid her right hand on her lap.

"_**Water Break**_," she uttered as the scarlet blood suddenly breaks into two types of liquid. One was her blood while the other one was somewhat transparent liquid. She then motioned her left hand to the other hand and the blood went back into her body. Chopper didn't dare to blink to see this great phenomena in front of him.

"W-wow... ," the doctor awed.

"A devil fruit user, indeed," Brook voiced.

Everyone eyed the girl.

The girl then blinked at the confused-looking pirate crew in front of her.

She grinned before standing up. She then took a white box, which seems to be a first aid kit to Chopper and Robin.

She wrapped her cut wrist with the clean bandage. Then, she smirked while looking at her own hands, still doing the bandages on her hand.

"Your blood smells nice, big-breasted gals," she started, making Zoro sweatdropping and made a disgusted face, while Sanji and the other males raised an eyebrow while Nami and Robin widened their eyes and flinched at that weird comment.

"W-what's your problem!" Nami yelped. Robin crossed her hands, preparing to use her powers in case anything wrong happens.

Kyla chuckled at the panicked women.

"Done!" she exclaimed before facing the crew. Her smile never left her face.

She couldn't help but feeling funny at Robin's and Nami's reaction to her earlier comment.

"What? I was kidding~" the navigator and the archaelogist didn't trust a word the so-called Cold Killer said.

The girl then sighed knowing they won't trust her now.

"Hey. Have you ever encountered an okama?" she asked bluntly. Sanji facepalmed before bubbles came out of his mouth and he immediately loses his consciousness remembering the nightmarish memories during the two years. Usopp and Brook had to prevent him from falling down and Chopper rushed to the cook.

"Sanji!"

Kyla sweatdropped before covering her smile.

"Oops. I said something not nice to him, didn't I?"

Zoro sweatdropped at this.

"Well, you already started saying bad things since our first encounter," he commented.

"Oh."

Again the swordsman sweatdropped but this time, the captain and the shipwright was sweatdropping too.

"Stop your childish antics!" the orange-haired beauty yelled making the other girl pout.

"I don't care~ Anyways, where was I earlier? Ah! If you've ever encountered an okama, then now, you are meeting some of the genderbent of an okama!" she explained putting her hands on her waist.

She raised an eyebrow as everyone was eyeing her deadpanned.

"W-what?" she blurted.

Everyone blinked before nodding.

"Ah. Okay," they hit their right fist onto their left palm.

She stared bluntly at them before bursting into laughter. She then walked towards a shelf containing empty tubes and test tubes. She took a test tube and placed the still-floating poison into it.

She then closed it with a cork. She placed it onto the tube rack beside the earlier shelf.

"What is your purpose bringing us here?" Robin hissed with her icy stares.

Kyla glanced at her bluntly with her expressionless face.

"Nothing actually. Just felt that I should be helping you guys out from the weird-dressing-troop of man earlier since I was the one who pointed out the fact that you're all pirates," she grinned friendly.

"What about your comment about our blood's smell?" the navigator snarled.

"Chill.. I'm just stealing her line," the girl explained with an exasperated sigh. She closed her eyes calmly.

Luffy raised an eyebrow with the mention of 'her'.

"Say, Kyla. How do you get to know her?" as Nami was about to question more, Luffy cut into her lines.

"Simple. She's cute, cool, and sexy and attractive and popular... ," the girl drooled at her own thoughts.

Luffy shuddered at this.

"She ain't sexy. She's plain... okay-looking. You're a weirdo," Luffy replied with a face that is often plastered onto his face, alerting the crew that these two Ds are going to bicker.

"Who are you calling me a weirdo! You're much weirder than I am!?" the girl pulled out her middle finger and pointed it at the raven.

A vein popped on the boy's head.

"This doesn't look super," Franky commented. Everyone nodded at him excluding the Ds.

"I don't just run cackling and laughing like a maniac! I sound much more cute!"

"That's kinda true," Zoro admitted. Everyone nodded at him.

"I don't care about you being cute or not! All I know is I'm pretty enough to make a woman knee on me!"

"She is pretty, just that her breasts are just three quarters of Nami-san's size," Sanji commented. Nami twitched at this while the others nodded.

"Like hell any gal would want to suck ya!"

"In what terms did Luffy-san meant by 'suck'?" Brook questioned making everyone tilting their heads, thinking.

"Oh yea!? Like hell any gal or man would want to fuck ya!"

"Sorta true," Robin admitted, receiving nods from the others.

"You want me to prove that I can!?"

"Uu... Luffy did dreamt about 'it'," Usopp commented. Everyone titled their heads to the other side.

"Prove it, bastard!"

"That sounds dangerous, right, Nami-sis? Robin-sis?" Franky questioned earning nervous looks from the two female.

"I don't know if my parents were married or not and you don't too so don't call me a bastard, you bitch!"

The crew sweatdropped at the still-on-going bickering duo.

As the two dropped themselves into their fighting stances, Nami stepped in and bonked their heads.

"And the winner is Nami," Usopp muttered with his usual poker face, loud enough for the others to hear. Kyla pouted childishly at the orange-haired woman before sighing.

"Whatever," the white-haired girl grunted. She then sighed before scratching her head frustratedly.

"Damn it I forgot about him!" she cursed. Everyone took notice of this. Luffy tipped his hat before sighing.

"You said something about your brother, earlier. What's with it?" he asked placing his hands on his waist. The girl glanced at him again with her expressionless face.

The crew are now all staring at her.

Nonetheless, she still gave them her expressionless face - which Robin and Zoro recognized. That face had another meaning.

"Anyways, since we're all in danger, and wanted in this kingdom, _now, _follow me to my house. There, we're safe!" the girl stated as if it was as simple as eating a cotton candy.

Everyone sweatdropped at her recklessness.

Nami sighed while slapping her forehead.

"Let's go!" Kyla exclaimed.

* * *

"W-why are we trusting her? W-what if she is leading us towards a seastone area?" Usopp stuttered to everyone.

Kyla was marching like an idiot in front of them.

Nami could only sighed.

"Who's the captain here?" the navigator asked.

"Luffy?" the sharpshooter replied.

"We all know how he is, right?"

The long-nosed man silenced for a few moments before sighing.

"You're perfectly right. Couldn't agree more... ," Usopp uttered while shaking his head.

Nami shrugged. After a few steps, the orange-haired woman smacked Usopp's back.

"What was that for!?"

"You can't agree with me!"

Usopp sweated and looked at the scary navigator in fear.

"I just hope that she won't lead us to an area where we will all be shot to death," calmly, Robin suggested.

"STOP SAYING THINGS!" Usopp and Nami scolded with their razor teeth.

* * *

Everyone blinked at the house in front of them.

"Is it really safe in there?" Franky asked with his eyes never leaving the house that looked like it'll collapse as soon as they all step in.

"It looks like a ghost house," Zoro smirked, remembering some of his experience playing around with those ghosts Perona allowed him to play with back in Kuraigana.

"Please don't say such things, Zoro-san... I'm not very fond of gothic stuffs... ," Brook uttered, appearing slowly from behind of the swordsman.

Zoro sweatdropped.

"Yes! It is safe! Don't underestimate this house! It's made of the great tree's wood! The Adam wood! So stop whining and get your butts in here!" scolded the white-haired girl.

Just as the whole crew were now in the creepy wooden house, they all heard some groans form a room.

"I hope we haven't gotten ourselves involved with brothels," again the archaeologist uttered, calmly.

"Seriously, stop that Robin-sis," Franky warned.

Robin blinked innocently before nodding. She smiled in the end making the 'brother' sighed in frustration.

"Who was that?" Usopp asked after a few moments of silence. Everyone now eyed the girl.

"Wait here," she ordered with an assuring smile, her hands signing them all to wait. She then slid the wooden tradisonal door and went inside. Luffy and his crew couldn't help but peek.

"Who are they?" a black-haired man pointed his finger towards the peeking pirates.

"I thought I've told you guys to wait outside!" Kyla scolded.

"Why should we? We're pirates! We can do whatever we want," the captain replied while picking his nose.

"You're... Leader's son? Monkey D. Luffy?" the raven asked while struggling to sit up.

"Woa, careful, Rayne! You'll spill that porridge!" Kyla quickly jumped to her brother's other side and took away the polystrene bowl of porridge then placed it onto a nearby table.

"Luffy? That's me. The one who'll become the King of Pirates," proudly, the captain exclaimed receving grunts from his own crew members. The man namely Rayne looked like he wanted to blink but held his intention.

He shook his head in disbelief.

Robin raised an eyebrow before tilting her head.

"Ah. So you're that missing leader of Revolutionary's third division commander, am I right?" the archaeologist uttered with her melancholic voice.

Tha said man blinked before chuckling.

"Yes. I am. Sorry for not being at Baltigo to celebrate you, Nico Robin. I was-"

"I understand. Besides, things were not that good by the time I arrived there," Robin cuts in with a bitter face. As if she had remembered something bad.

"May I know something, Robin-san?" Kyla sat beside her brother while sipping the other bowl of porridge. She watched her brother talking with the beautiful woman silently.

Rayne eyed the archaoelogist who seemed intrigued to is question.

Her crew mates were all interested to know what had happened sat faithfully beside Kyla in the moderate-sized room.

Robin then sat down in front of the former Revolutionary politely.

"By the time I was sailing with them heading to Baltigo, I heard that you all have been on a war with yourselves since before the war at Marinefored started," everyone waited for Robin to continue.

Rayne was staring down at his dark blue futon.

"You know Sano?" the man in the futon asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sano? You mean, that blond guy?" Robin replied, tilting her head to a side.

She received a nod and continued her incomplete story.

"Well.. As soon as I arrived Baltigo, they were in a complete chaos. The paramedics were busy treating the injured ones and some couldn't do anything out of shock. About Sano... He was... ," the acrhaeologists seemed hesitated to continue on but the raven insisted.

"He was in a coma... All the while I was there."

Everyone noticed the change in Rayne's expression. His mouth gaped in disbelief. His eyes widened in shock. His body trembled internally in fear.

"Oi, Rayne. If you dare to pass out again this time, I won't be letting you talking about Revolutionaries anymore," calmly, Kyla uttered, which sound more or less like a threat.

To make things look funnier to Luffy, she was calmly sipping a spoonful of soup by that time.

Rayne sighed popping a vein on his forehead. He glared at his simple-minded sister before smugging evilly.

"I'll get you later. Now please tell me, Robin-san. How was Koyuki? What about the third divisions?" the older D asked.

Sadness and grief stroke Robin's face. She bit her lips hard, and stared hard at the former commander.

She started with a choke.

"As for the third divisions. They were all killed by him. And as for Koyuki, you should know how she'd react," answered the Devil Child bitterly.

This time, all the Ds in the room were sharing the same, sad and guilty face.

Nami and Usopp changed looks, and they looked like they remembered something.

Sanji and Zoro had their eyes shadowed and no one dared to ask their opinions, even with telepathic ways.

Chopper blinked before he remembered someting too. He stared so hard onto the ground that Brook had to pat his shoulder to comfort the reindeer.

As for the cyborg. He studied each of his crew mates' expression. He understood what was going on. Especially for the captain.

"So... Koyuki had a mental breakdown?" Luffy asked with his unusually normal tone.

Everyone insisted to turn and look at their beloved captain.

Kyla glanced at Luffy. Then at Robin, waiting for a response.

Rayne sighed before massaging his forehead.

"Oh. Before I forgot. Sano's not his real name," Robin broke the awfully painful silence.

Everyone raised an eyebrow to this.

"What do you mean?" Rayned obviously demanded an answer with his puzzled face.

"He's real name is Sabo. And he's recovered from the amnesia he got from Goa Kingdom, that's what I heard before I left to Sabaody," with that said, one of the Ds fell into an enormous shock that he's never experienced before.

Shockness mixed with many sorts of feelings.

"Sabo?" the young captain's voice sounded like he was going to tear.

Everyone turned to look at his sudden not-cheerful-nor-playful face.

"He's alive, then."

* * *

**A/N: Goat! For the love of meat! I finally finished this! After reading a few fics which inspired me a load!**

**And! YESH! THIS IS IT! NOW I GOTTA FINISH THOSE PILES OF HOMEWORKS WHICH HAS GOTTA BE SENT... TOMORROW!?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. And yes. Another theory of what actually happened to Sabo will unfold. But you gotta read this one first. :D**

**And... Thanks for the alerts and fav and review. Eventhough there's too few of you.**

**But... I hope this chapter might have changed your assumptions towards this fic! And strictly! No pairs with the OCs! I don't like OCs either but I need to make this. Cause if you ask me, it's gonna be great. XD**

**As if.**

**Anyways, while I was writing this chapter, hell how many sweats did I broke? And yeah... Mizu Ryuu, the technique Kyla used in the first chapter meant Dragon Water or Water Dragon. Gah!**

**About Koyuki, read Varied Lives and you'll get what had happened. Well, I'll be fitting that fic somewhere in the upcoming chapters.**

**Umm... Ah! I really am wondering. How come everytime other authors write fic about OCs will get so many reviews? But when I write it, even if without pairings, no one wants to review. *sobs***

**I know.. I understand that you hate OCs... But why.. WHY? Why many people like OCs being any of the great characters' important person?**

**If you make it totally unique, I salute your fic. But if it's too common in the world of fandom, sorry. No cookies. Not that I'll give nayone in the first place.**

**And WHY the hell some knockheads starts to badmouth One Piece!? Saying that Shingeki no Kyojin or better known as Attack on Titan is fucking greater than One Piece!?**

**And I'm really pissed with those who dares to say that One Piece is the worst anime/manga.**

**Have you watched ALL and I mean ALL animes and read ALL mangas?**

**If you did and still say that One Piece is theworst anime, than I won't believe in you. Cause if you were already watching all of the animes and read all of the mangas, you might have lost your mind. Too many fantasies, no offense. **

**And... Wow... Yesterday's my birthday! Whippee! And my closest friend I know didn't wish me. Either she's too lazy or forgotten about it...**

**She worries and at the same time upsets me. Anyways.**

**This is it! The second chapter! See ya!**

**;D!**


End file.
